The general object of metrology is to monitor one or more selected physical phenomena to permit a record of monitored events. Such basic purpose of metrology can be applied to a variety of metering devices used in a number of contexts. One broad area of measurement relates, for example, to utility meters, which monitor the consumption or production of a variety of forms of energy or other commodities, such as but not limited to, electricity, water, gas, or oil. A typical utility provider (e.g., gas utility, water utility, electrical utility, etc.) is often responsible for managing multiple meters that provide information about utility usage by its customers.
Different forms of utility meters have been utilized over the years, lending the meter data gathering process to accommodate a variety of meter types and monitored data parameters. For example, conventional mechanical forms of registers are generally capable of basic monitoring of accumulated kilowatt-hour consumption of a commodity. Solid state devices and other electronic forms of metrology devices generally permit relatively higher levels of monitoring, involving different forms and modes of data, such as rate of electricity consumption, or date and time of consumption (so-called “time of use” data), as well as register, interval, tamper, outage and meter event data.
Additional changes to metering devices have developed due to relatively recent advancements arising as part of the so-called “Advanced Metering Initiative” or “Advanced Metering Infrastructure” (AMI) technologies. As defined by the Federal Energy Regulatory Commission (FERC), advanced metering generally involves metering systems that record customer consumption and possibly other parameters hourly or more frequently and that provides for daily or more frequent transmittal of measurements over a communication network to a central collection point. As such, recent technological changes to utility meters have included adapting such devices and their associated communications infrastructure to accommodate advanced metering techniques, thus yielding “smart” utility meter devices. Such devices may be capable of transmitting data in accordance with more advanced one-way or two-way communication protocols, such as but not limited to wired transmissions, data output via radio frequency transmission, pulse output of data, and telephone line connection via modem, cellular linkups, Bluetooth networks or others.
Data management issues in the utility metering context relate not only to different types of meter devices and communication protocols, but also to the coordination of different types of data gathering tasks, such as meter reading and meter servicing. Meters are typically read and/or serviced on a periodic basis. For example, the utility provider may schedule its meters for reading or servicing on a monthly basis, on an annual basis, or as otherwise needed. Often, the utility provider groups its meters into meter reading routes (for example, such as with each route potentially consisting of a group of meters within a given geographical area).
Existing meter management systems often dictate that utility providers handle meter reading events separately from meter servicing events and other utility servicing events. For example, a meter reading technician may handle meter reading events on a route, while a meter servicing technician may separately handle meter servicing events on the same route. In addition, an infrastructure technician may handle servicing of associated utility infrastructure (e.g., meter connections, transmission components, etc.).
To facilitate meter reading and servicing, utility providers may implement a variety of meter management techniques such as electronic meter reading (EMR), off-site meter reading (OMR), or automatic meter reading (AMR), some or all of which may include computerized or automated functionality. Because utility providers may employ more than one meter management technique within a single utility system, handling meter reading and meter servicing events becomes even more complex.
For example, with EMR, handheld computers or similar devices with integrated meter reading software may be used to capture and store meter reading data from electric, gas, or water meters. Additionally, EMR systems may collect non-meter reading information, including meter condition, hazardous conditions, tamper information, survey data, and high/low reading checks.
In one exemplary arrangement with EMR, a meter reader may walk (or intermittently ride) a specified route, visually reading meters, and entering meter reading data into a handheld computer or other appropriate device. The meter reading data is recorded and stored in the handheld computer or device. The meter reading data is eventually transferred to a host processor, which then transfers the data to a utility billing system, etc. EMR systems can also incorporate readings gathered by probing meters, as is the case with time-of-use meters and interval data recorders. EMR systems can also probe water meters using inductive probes, etc.
OMR may use such as radio-equipped handheld computers to read module-equipped electric, gas, or water meters via radio. Such approach enables the meter to be read without directly accessing the meter or the premise.
For example, with OMR, as a meter reader walks a route, the radio-equipped handheld computer sends a radio “wake-up” signal to nearby radio-based meter modules installed on electric, gas or water meters. OMR may also use bubble up techniques where the radio-based meter modules send the information at some configurable time interval (e.g., every five seconds). The handheld computer then receives meter reading and tamper data back from the meter modules. OMR is often used to read meters within a utility service territory that are otherwise hazardous or costly to read. Such meters may be, for example, typically located in a geographically dispersed environment, for example, scattered throughout the service territory.
Mobile AMR may use, for example, vehicles equipped with radio units to read electric, gas, or water meters (or others) equipped with receiver/transmitter modules. Meter reading can then take place via radio without the need to physically access the meter.
For example, a radio transceiver may be installed in a utility vehicle and route information specified. While being driven along the specified meter reading route, the transceiver may broadcast a radio wake-up signal to all radio-based meter modules within its range and receives messages in response. Completed reads may be uploaded to a billing system. Mobile AMR is often used in saturated areas where there may be difficult-to-access or hazardous-to-read meters or large populations. Like OMR, mobile AMR can use both wakeup and bubble up techniques for transmission of data.
Fixed network AMR typically uses a fixed radio communication network to collect data from electric, gas, or water meters or others equipped with radio-based meter modules. The collected data is transported over a wide-area communication network to a central host processor. Control units installed on power poles or street lights function as neighborhood concentrators that read meter modules, process data into a variety of applications, store data temporarily, and periodically transport data to the host processor.
Fixed network AMR is usually installed over saturated areas where advanced metering data, variable reads, and unscheduled reads are needed. Saturated deployment spreads the cost of the network components over multiple meters.
Given the sharp growth in variety of meter types, data parameters, and data interfacing tasks that occur in a metering environment, it has become inherent that utility companies will often have large-scale requirements for data processing. Utilities will need to be able to collect, validate, import, and process relatively large volumes of data, sometimes gathered from literally hundreds of thousands of individual meter installations, or data points. Such tasks also need to be implemented in a timely and efficient manner, especially where timing requirements are mandated. In some instances, per applicable regulatory requirements or business needs, importation and validation of certain meter data must be completed before the beginning of the business day following consumption of the utility.
In light of the above issues pertaining to meter data, the desire for increased processing capabilities as well as other considerations including, but not limited to, a desire to collect data from a large number of individual metrology components in an open operational framework, leads to requirements for efficiently controlling collection of such data. As such, it is desired to provide improved methodology, and corresponding apparatus, for improving the collection of data from a large number of utility meters in an open operational framework.
While various aspects and alternative embodiments may be known in the field of utility metering, no one design has emerged that generally encompasses the above-referenced characteristics and other desirable features associated with utility metering technology as herein presented.